


matching names only lead to betrayal.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, fluffy boys in love playing among us. what more can i say, i wrote it after a whole day of cooking im sorry, srry it kinda sucks its almost 2 am and im SO sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: peter and flash play among us, and voting pink out is apparently a bigger struggle than they thought it would be.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	matching names only lead to betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> srry this is literally garbage but i just wanted to get a little fluff out here. it's definitely not my best work but why does something need to be good to post y'know? i’m so desperate to write bc i spend like 9 hours cooking for rosh hashanah today it’s EXHAUSTING. cooking jewish cuisine for 5 people rlly makes you tired. shana tovah i’m gonna pass out it’s almost 2 am. i just wrote this and posted it, not edited it and not fully awake atm. pls be gentle tho, i’m sensitive and also 15 <3

“okay don’t freak out but i definitely just saw pink vent.” flash warned as him and peter were well into their 23rd round of among us.  
“are you positive it was pink?”  
“yeah, one hundred percent. it had to be pink.”  
the panic in peter’s tone was unmistakable. “babe, you gotta help me. pink is following me and i’m almost alone.”  
flash held in a chuckle, trying to focus on getting his tasks done. “what am i supposed to do? i don’t have enough evidence! everyone will just skip the vote or vote me out. i can’t do it. i’m sorry, but i think you’re just going to have to get murdered.”  
“are you serious?” he’d raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend if he could look away from his screen, instead settling for lightly kicking his ribs from across the bed. “i have matching names with you yet you say i need to get murdered? i’m never having a matching name with you again, matching names only lead to betrayal.”  
“i’m sorry, really, but- hey, hey! get away from me! you led pink right to me! you planned that!” betrayal seeping through his desperate tone, his body was tense and his eyes were frantic.  
“no i didn’t! don’t blame me, i was trying to get away from pink, i-”  
“he killed me!” flash sat up quickly in disbelief. “you led him to me while i was busy with my tasks and he killed me!” he stared at peter in disbelief, who only laughed so hard he was wheezing for breath.  
“no, babe, i’m so sorry! i was just running around the map and he-he just got you! i’m sorry!” hunched over laughing, his phone fell out of his hands and bounced off the bed. “i’m sorry!”  
“avenge me! report my body and get pink voted out!” he tried to keep a mad facade, but it fell through as he also let out a couple laughs.  
“okay, okay! i’m going to report it now.” he grabbed his phone and resumed his position on the bed, horrible slouch and all.  
“i’m he got me in electrical, hurry and report it.” flash grumbled.  
it was silent for a moment while they both had their focuses return to their phones. however, the silence was short lived as flash started laughing as soon as voting began.  
“i’m so glad you chose the matching names, i don’t think i’ve ever read a funnier message than ‘in electrical, why’d you kill tommy nook, pink? why my brother, huh? it was pink.’ if i could verbally say a keyboard smash i would say one.” this only caused both boys to laugh.  
“look, if somebody with a lame name like ‘slime’ tries to mess with timmy and tommy nook, honey, you got a big storm coming.”  
“why is pink trying to blame me? i’m timmy nook, i would never murder tommy. come on, you can’t fool me. you can’t fool anyone. we’re all voting you out, you can’t save yourself.” peter exclaimed. “c’mon, we’re voting pink out.”  
“what would i ever do without my knight in shining armour, timmy nook.” flash chuckled as he rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t deny the slight tenseness he felt when voting ended.   
both boys held their breath with their eyes glued to the screen “please be pink. please tell me we voted pink out. i wasn’t even looking when it tallied the votes.”  
the air was stiff and tense, and they were both on edge. this was the most important moment of the game, everything was riding on this moment. if pink wasn’t voted out, it was over for peter. he knew pink would come for him, this was the make or break moment of this round. it had to be pink, it had to be pink, it had to be….  
“pink! yes! we got him! that’s what you get!” peter yelled, jumping off the bed and cheering.  
“lets go! that’ll teach him to mess with timmy and tommy nook! idiot!”  
they celebrated their victory for a few moments, laughing and cheering.   
“want to play again?”  
“duh. can we be elmo and big bird?”


End file.
